warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorceresses
Sorceresses are the most prominent magic-users of Naggaroth. Elves have a natural affinity for the shifting Winds of Magic. Overview In the ancient days, they learnt the secrets of manipulating this mystical power from the Slann, the most powerful servants of the Old Ones. Yet for all their expertise, there was always a limit to the amount of power the Elves could harness - the risk of madness and spiritual corruption prevented them from delving deeper into the power of Chaos. It was Morathi who first ventured into this forbidden territory. Through dark rituals and bloody sacrifices, she moulded the energies of Chaos to her bidding. With this sorcery - the unrefined power of magic - Morathi soon began to weave enchantments and spells whose raw power far outstripped anything the Elves had previously known. To this day, Dark Elves study the sorcerous arts, utterly seduced by the unrestrained energy it allows them to command. Chief amongst the magic-wielders of Naggaroth are the sisters of the Dark Convent of Sorceresses who are gathered in the great fortress of Ghrond. Competition for positions in the Dark Convent is bloody and fierce. Those that survive their sisters' ambitions learn some of the most powerful magic in the world. They can call upon ancient daemonic entities to devour their enemies, hurl storms of wicked shards at their foes or engulf them in dark energy. Though Dark Elves of both genders are capable of mastering the art of Dark Magic, male sorcerers are regarded with disdain, fear and suspicion -- a situation only exacerbated by generous bounties Malekith offers for such a being's severed head. The Witch King knows of the Prophecy of Demise, whose ancient stanzas foretell how a great warrior will one day be cast from his home by a sorcerer. Malekith -- ever given to a cautious mindset in such matters -- believes it is he to whom the prophecy refers, and he is determined to cheat that destiny -- one severed head at a time. Nonetheless, there are still those who would rather risk the Witch King's wrath than incur a debt to the Convent of Sorceresses, so some sorcerers yet survive. Should a Dreadlord's need to be great enough to secure aid from the Dark Convent, however, he will find himself in proxy command of a magical mastery as well-rounded as it is ruthlessly wielded. The Dark Magics of sorcery are but one of the disciplines studied by the Sorceresses of Ghrond, and they can call upon the Lores of Battle Magic with just as much skill as the stiff-souled mages of Ulthuan. Enemies can be immolated by whirling fire storms, turned to crystal by swirling purple energies, torn limb from limb by elementals, blasted apart by lightning or transmuted into solid gold. All the while, the sorceress laughs with wicked delight, her castings becoming wilder as the joy of battle overtakes her. Yet no matter how absorbed she becomes in the destruction, the Sorceress always has one eye on her putative employer, her mind ablaze with the possibilities of how she will exact payment if none voluntarily forthcoming. High Sorceresses The High Sorceresses are the most powerful practitioners of the Drak Arts in all of Naggaroth bar the Witch King himself, and they wield terryfing powers. They are incredibly adept at manipulating the Winds of magic in their rawest, most destructive form, channelling energies that would destroy lesser beings into powerful spells that can lay waste to armies. Gallery Bloodcall_Sorceress_Card.png Sorceress_Convent_Card.jpg Sorceress_of_Ghrond_Card.jpg Warhammer Online Dark Elf Sorceress.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 1.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 2.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 3.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 4.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 5.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 6.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 7.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 8.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 9.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 10.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 11.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 12.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 13.jpg Total War Sorceress Render 14.jpg Dark Elf Staves and daggers.jpg Miniatures Dark Elf Sorceress 7th Edition Miniature.jpg|7th Edition. Dark Elf Sorceress on foot 7th Edition Miniature.jpg|7th Edition. Dark Elf Sorceress on Black Dragon 7th Edition Miniature.jpg|Sorceress on Black Dragon (7th Edition). Dark Elf Sorceress on Cold One 7th Edition Miniature.jpg|Sorceress on Cold One (7th Edition). Dark Elf Sorceress on Cold One 6th Edition Miniature.jpg|Sorceress on Cold One (6th Edition). Morathi Dark Elves 5th Edition Miniature.jpg|Morathi (5th Edition; used in 6th Edition as a generic Sorceress figure). Dark_Elf_Sorceress_Talisman_Miniature.jpg|Talisman. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition). ** : page 37 * : Warhammer: Battle March es:Hechiceras Elfas Oscuras Category:Dark Elf Careers Category:Dark Convent Category:Dark Elf Military Category:Dark Elf Organisation Category:Druchii Sorceress Category:Ghrond Category:Sorcerers Category:S